My beloved sister
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Kaede is given a surprise visit by Kikyo who seeks refuge at her village hut after Naraku sends a demon to destroy her but how will Kagome feel when she finds Kikyo and InuYasha together 24/7 at the village! KikxInu, KagxInu
1. Chapter 1

Kaede walked through the village wearily with children running all around her hyperactively and cheerfully "Lady Kaede please take us with you to see the funny Dog eared demon" they begged enthusiastically.

Kaede felt a sharp pain in her chest but put on a brave face "I know you all love to touch his ears but it can bother him so" she reminded them kindly to which they ran off giggling. While the children ran on Kaede stood alone and watched the sunset and thought of her poor sister who would be alone searching for Naraku somewhere.

_**Flashback**_

_Kaede runs towards Kikyo quickly desperate to keep up with her beautiful yet lonely elder sister who protected the village from demons and purified the Shikon Jewel. "Sister Kikyo wait for me!" she cried loudly then tripped on a rock and landed on her front and began to cry._

_Kikyo turned towards her sister and quickly made her way to Kaede "Oh Kaede forgive me I was deep in thought…" Kikyo said apologetically then looked at her sisters knee's and sighed with relief but looked somewhat concerned "Luckily it's only a minor abrasion but its bleeding rather rapidly so we better head back" Kikyo said kindly and carried Kaede in her arms._

_Back at the hut Kikyo mixes 2 separate herbal remedies for Kaede then pours one into a cup and hands it to Kaede who looks less pleased but Kikyo looks stern "Kaede you must drink this it will take away the pain in your legs" to which Kaede sighs and jugs down the bitter potion in one._

_As Kikyo rubs the second potion onto Kaede's legs she wraps a bandage around them afterward and ties it tightly to which Kaede winces. "I do love Onee-sama but sometimes I feel that she is more interested in her job than me" Kaede thought sadly. _

_**Now**_

Kaede smiles to herself sadly "Kikyo was always too good to me and yet I was so innocent and clumsy back then" she thought to herself. She followed the children to the village then returned to her hut to rest and get some peace and quiet.

That evening Kaede sat beside her stove and cooked a pot of stew in a giant cast iron pot while tending to the embers and stirring the stew gently. Suddenly she heard a noise outside and grabbed her bow and arrows cautiously then said sharply "Who be there? Show yeself at once!"

Suddenly Kikyo appeared in the doorway her hair partly fallen out and she was badly wounded with a gash on her shoulder which shocked Kaede and she bolted towards her sister in desperation to help her "Kikyo what on earth happened to ye?" Kaede said worriedly.

Kikyo winced and smiled at Kaede "I needed…nngh somewhere to hide for a while...Ouch it seems Naraku sent a castoff to get rid of me" she said weakly. After that Kikyo collapsed from exhaustion and the pain from her wound.

Later Kaede finished wrapping the bandages around the wound on Kikyo's left shoulder which seemed rather serious and then dressed her in a white bed robe and left her priestess garments to dry after washing them. "Well then time for some food" Kaede thought to herself and filled herself a bowl full of food and sliced some bread.

25 minutes later Kikyo came to weakly and got up and looked around "I see you have awakened Kikyo you should not push yeself you are still badly hurt" Kaede said sternly but with a kind tone and sat beside her elder sister.

Kikyo touched her bandaged shoulder "Kaede you tended my wounds did you not?" Kikyo said calmly in a gentle tone to which Kaede nodded. Kikyo smiled and laughed weakly "to think you are the one tending to my injuries now like I did to you during my previous life 50 yrs ago".

Kaede sighed and then took a deep breath "InuYasha will be pleased to see you but I am sure he will be very insistent on you staying here until you recover" she said calmly.

A sad look spread across Kikyo's face "I see so that means that Kagome is with him too I suppose" she answered trying hard not to show her jealousy.

"Sadly no Kagome has come down with a bad cold and has had to return to her own world plus she has exams so she will be away for a while" Kaede answered.

A feeling of relief filled Kikyo "I see I hope she gains her health back soon but at least this means I can speak to InuYasha without her interruption" Kikyo said without missing a beat.

Kaede sighed yet again "You truly do not like Kagome do you Kikyo please tell me why?" Kaede asked curiously.

Kikyo got up weakly and looked at Kaede "I do not HATE Kagome I merely think her too foolish and carefree sometimes but I am jealous of her seeing as she spends time with the person I care for most so much" Kikyo admitted.

Kikyo took her sisters hand gently "I see that is understandable Kikyo but for now you need to rest I will tell InuYasha that you are here unless you bump into him yourself and I advise you to stay here for a while until you regain you're strength" then decided to hit the hay herself.

_**That night**_

Kikyo and Kaede slept in separate futons but opposite each other so they held hands while they slept which made Kikyo feel happy and reminded her of when Kaede was merely a young child. Kikyo smiled "Dear Kaede you are too good to me I have made you endure so much yet you still put up with me" she thought sadly.

Kaede mumbled in her sleep but eventually released her grip on Kikyo's hand to which Kikyo created a barrier around the village so Naraku couldn't detect her or try to get in so she wouldn't have to worry.

Kikyo lay on her back for a while "So Kagome is away ill and the village is unprotected it seems I have my work cut out for me here just like before I died" Kikyo thought and felt a warm sensation within her chest as the memories of her past life flooded every part of her mind.

_**In forest**_

Sango was sleeping with Miroku on Kirara's warm stomach wrapped around by her large tail to keep them warm from the chilly breeze. Shippo slept between the pair so Miroku wouldn't attempt any funny business while they slept.

InuYasha slept at the top of a tree as usual and thought about Kikyo and if she was well and safe utterly unaware that she was at Kaede's village "Kikyo please be safe if anything happens to you I'll never forgive myself" InuYasha thought sternly.

He eventually fell asleep the gentle breeze blowing his hair but due his demon nature he didn't feel the cold and continued to sleep peacefully dreaming of his beloved raven haired Miko who would be wandering the earth in search of Naraku.


	2. C2:Kagome's jealousy

Kagome and the others were making their way to Kaede's village to rest and regain supplies plus they wanted some medicine for Miroku since he had recently sucked in some of Naraku's Saimyosho in their last battle. Shippo was riding on Kirara with Miroku and Sango "I hope Lady Kaede is doing ok she's not as strong as us" he said worriedly.

_**At Village**_

There are people screaming and looking fearful "Run! Run for your lives!" a man yells fearfully as a giant millipede demon attacks the village.

Sango is about to attack when a sacred arrow vanquishes the demon turning it to fodder and clumps of dead demon. She turns to Kagome who shakes her head and says she never shot that arrow. Suddenly a figure appears in the distance making everyone's eyes widen in shock especially InuYasha and Kagome's in particular.

"Well you finally made it InuYasha it took you a while to get here did it not?" Kaede said as Kikyo stood beside her with a blank emotionless look.

InuYasha stepped forward to which Kikyo became cautious "K…Kikyo why…why are you here?" he asked curiously with concern in his voice. Miroku and Sango could tell what was to come next so they took Kirara and Shippo to Kaede's hut and Kaede joined them leaving Kagome with InuYasha.

Kikyo sighed "I came here after I was injured by one of Naraku's incarnations who were sent to end my life…" she started to which InuYasha looked concerned "…However Kaede took good care of me and tended to my wounds so in return I decided to protect the village until my wounds completely heal" she said sternly.

Kagome felt a sharp pain in her chest "Kikyo is here and she'll be staying at Kaede's hut too but then she and InuYasha will…" she thought her voice trailing off.

_**Flashback**_

InuYasha and Kikyo are alone in the woods but Kagome's in hiding behind a tree without their knowledge. "Kikyo let me destroy Naraku so you won't have to fight anymore" he said sternly grabbing Kikyo by the shoulders.

InuYasha looks at him coldly with a sad look in her eyes "It is my destiny to destroy Naraku you cannot change that" she said coldly.

InuYasha's eyes darken and he pulls her close to him shocking Kikyo "I WON'T LET YOU SUFFER AT HIS HANDS KIKYO! NOT AGAIN!" he yells painfully.

Kikyo is stunned "InuYasha…" she says gently then feels his grip tighten and she wraps her arms around his back embracing him.

_**Now**_

Kagome bows her head her body shaking trying to fight the tears that threaten to fall "I can't cry not in front of InuYasha OR Kikyo" she thinks to herself.

InuYasha see's Kikyo trembling and becomes worried "Hey Kagome are you cold?" he asks putting his hand on her shoulder. Kagome runs away towards Kaede's hut her head bowed and tears spilling down her cheeks silently but Kikyo is aware of what is wrong but says nothing as she too concerned with InuYasha.

Kikyo walks towards InuYasha slowly and then strokes his face gently when she approaches "InuYasha I have missed you so…" she says gently her eyes big and sad.

InuYasha felt his heart race "K…Kikyo" he says slowly. Kikyo wraps her arms around InuYasha's neck her long raven hair flowing loosely and blowing in the wind. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her back gently and breathed in her familiar scent then they look into each other's eyes and share a passionate kiss.

_**At Kaede's hut**_

Kaede hands out soup and bread to Miroku, Sango and Shippo but gives Kirara a small bowl of milk to which she enjoys thoroughly.

Miroku sighs heavily "I hope Lady Kagome will be ok after all she is not too keen on InuYasha and Kikyo's relationship although she is aware of it" he says sadly.

Sango nods "I agree I mean I can understand how precious Kikyo must be to him as is Kohaku to myself but he has to consider Kagome's feelings about all this" he sighs.

Suddenly Kagome bursts through the door breathless and her head bowed low tears pouring down her cheeks. Sango bolts up worriedly "Oh Kagome whatever is the matter?" she asks in a concerned tone.

Kagome rushes to the back where Kaede sleeps and then a loud sobbing can be heard to which they feel pity and Shippo goes to check on her but Sango stops him "hey what gives I want to go and console Kagome" he says crossly.

Sango shakes her head "No Shippo it wouldn't be a good idea I know you mean well but Shippo but Kagome needs to be alone right now to have some headspace if you went in there right now you'd only make it worse" she says sternly but in a gentle tone.


End file.
